1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manipulation method of game that is executed on personal computer or game console platform, more particularly, to a manipulation method that helps user to control his character's movement in the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
User can play most of games by control his character's motion which is shown on screen regardless of genre or platform, except for several games with first person point of view.
Regarding to prior art, a character can move in various patterns. It can walk from one side to another side, run, tumble down from an elevated height, or fly in game.
User can manipulate his character's movement by pressing proper keys or buttons of input apparatus such as keyboard or joystick. The character's movement can be shown on screen as an animation according to the user's manipulation.
However, manipulation of character's movement will not make any pleasure to user when the character can move freely with fluent degree of freedom of movement. It is because the character's movement does not belong to contents itself or objects of the game.
In the meantime, degree of freedom of controlling the character's movement will be quite restricted in certain situation that the character opens glider and flies forward after jumping from an elevated height and falling freely in game because user cannot control anything but the direction of movement and the altitude the character jumps. However, the character's movement can make pleasure by making the distance the character flies as one of the contents of the game.
This kind of movement of character cannot be executed just by incrementing or decrementing the character's coordinate value. Free fall should be implemented just as real world, the laws of physics for reproducing glider's movement should be considered in order to implement the above mentioned movement of character in game. Moreover, dramatic interpretation can be added to enhance pleasure of the game within the laws of physics.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problems. It is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method of that enables movement of game character such that the character opens glider and flies forward after jumping from an elevated height and falling freely in game.